This invention relates to a locking system for a hinged bus or vehicle. A favorable arrangement of the drive in the case of a hinged bus consists in placing the drive in the rear of the vehicle and to use the axle of the single axle trailer as the driving axle. As a result of such an arrangement, the floor height of the passengers can be expected to be very low and thus more comfortable, while the required minimum height of the roof for standing room can be maintained without difficulty. With regard to combatting noise and with regard to handling in the workshop, this form of drive is likewise advantageous.
On the other hand, such a form of a drive however has the disadvantage, that in case of cornering, undesirable driving characteristics will result, since the thrust exerted by the motor in this case will strive to increase the hinged angle between the front part of the vehicle and the single axle trailer. In the case of unequal and insufficient friction conditions on the ground, this can lead to a slip-over by the occurrence of a too great deflection angle between the two parts of the vehicle.